total_drama_fusion_islefandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1: We Shall Return
We Shall Return is the first episode of the series. Episode 1: We Shall Return The waves are calm. The palm trees are covered with wind. The roses are red,and the violets and blue. But when all of this happened,Chris McClean bought this island for a new season of Total Drama! Chris walks and says: Hello viewers to a brand new season of Total Drama! In this season,we have 14 of your favorite constetants. They may some,they may not. Without further ado,let's meet them! Oh finally,the plane. The plane comes to put them down Chris: We have in first round:Dave,Sugar and Ella,your favorite TDPI characters! "Was that necessary?" Dave said. Then Ella danced and almost started singing."Ahahahaahahah has sung Ella. "Shut up,ugly girl,Sugar said. Get out of my way. And there's no singing! "Yeah,Sugar's right,yelled Chris. There's no singing! "But i,said Ella."Shut up,yelled Chris. Ella sighed. Sugar winked. Next are "Heather,Courtney,Gwen,Geoff,Noah,Bridgette,Owen and Cody",said Chris."Ugh,said Gwen. This dumb show again! "Hey,said Cody. At least i'm here to help you. "Thanks, said Gwen. "Oh yeah,we're rocking it babe,said Geoff,talking to Bridgette. "I know right!",replied Bridgette."Wow wooo wow,said Owen. It feels so great to be back. Even with Noah. Hahaha! "Great,just great,said Noah."Chris,you must secure us more for this dumb game!",said Heather. "Sheesh,calm down",said Chris. It's all ok. "Well,it better be,said Courtney. "Last but not least,the TDROTI constetants aka Jo,Lightning and Scott,said Chris. "Lightning wanna win,said Lightning. Lightning strong!"Okay time to get this game started,said Jo."Um,not really,said Scott. "Now that everyone is here,i am going to explain the rules,said Chris. As you know,you will be split into two teams and compete into challenges.And there is the confessionals as always. But one only thing.Just like in All-Stars,there's a hotel for winners and a cabin for losers. As you know also,the merge will come,that means there's no teams, you are by yourself. The last person standing wins the million dollars that you wanted for ages.So,let me split you into teams,shall we? So here we are. Geoff,Lightning,Cody,Ella,Bridgette,Gwen and Courtney are the Fire Phoenixes. The rest of you,that means Noah,Dave,Owen,Scott,Heather,Sugar and Jo,you are the Ice Eagles. This is an TDAS themed challenge. You must find a key from the water to unlock the hotel.Your challenge starts...now! Fire Phoenixes "Okay,guys,said Courtney. We have to know who is pushing the cart."I will do it,said Cody. I am going to prove I am the man."Sure,whatever,said Courtney.Gwen laughed. (CONF.)Gwen: Seriously,how can you not laugh at Cody's mind right now! She laughed hard and hard. Ice Eagles "Okay,freaks,said Heather. We must put Noah or Dave."I'm right with you,said Sugar, Scott and Jo. "Choose Dave!",said Noah." Wait a second,said Heather. Didn't I saw you be pushed on a cart on TDWT,in New York City? "Yes,said Noah." So must push this time!,said Heather. Noah sighed. Dave smiled. (CONF.)Noah: What did she had in mind. Push for hours? No! Not my thing! (CONF.)Heather: I am just trying to get rid of Noah. Then,when this is done,I will eliminate Dave. (CONF.)Dave: I think I have a crush on Heather... Fire Phoneixes "Not working,said Geoff. Gwen,you're up!" Ok,let's kick it team,said Courtney." Whatever,said Gwen. Let's roll,I guess." So Gwen,said Cody.What you have been up to?" Oh nothing,said Gwen. Just....nothing. Cody admires Gwen and completely forgot he had a challenge,while Noah and Heather go unlock the hotel. It's unlocked,said Heather. Yeah! Victory! Cody returns in the world." Oh,what what,said Cody. Did I miss something?" Yeah,I think,said Gwen." The Ice Eagles win,said Chris. Fire Phoneixes,elimination. Gwen and Cody sighed. At the Elimination Campfire Ceremony Chris:Phoneixes,first elimination. The first five marshmallows go to Geoff,Bridgette,Ella,Lightning and Courtney. Gwen,Cody,the last goes to......................Gwen! Cody,you are out! And by the way,since this season is very TDAS themed,you will take the Flush of Shame. Cody sighed. ""Any last words?,said Chris. Well I guess it was my time,said Cody. Well,good luck Gwen and WWOOOOOAAAHH! "Who will be eliminated next?,said Chris. Find out next time on Total Drama:Fusion Isle! | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}